Men With Capes Don't Like Girls
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Silver has never told anyone that she's really a girl, even Lance, whose couch she now sits on and whose hands and all over her. Kink meme fill, lots of gender angst.


The fingers on Silver's waist thrilled her as much as they filled her with absolute dread. Lance's lips were pressed hard against hers and as he pushed deeper into the kiss his fingers dragged lower and harder against her skin. This was a mistake, and she knew it, but it was too late to stop. Much as she hated to admit it, everything he was doing was making her progressively more lightheaded. The way her bottom lip had disappeared between hers and his fingers were, despite their force, so gentle and caring, both made her absolutely melt. Nobody had touched her like this; not even in terms of sensuality, but in terms of treating her like a worthy person. He was so loving with every little motion that she couldn't tell him to say no. If he found out the truth and dropped her, at least he had given her something to feel first, unlike everyone else who had let go upon finding out.

Silver rarely told people that beneath the clothes, she was a girl. From the beginning, Giovanni had treated her like his son and groomed her as a successor. He never accepted that he had a daughter or took any care for when she got her first period. She was his son, and was to dress and act like it. Any femininity was weakness and if she insisted on bringing womanly issues to him, he would simply ignore her. It was to her benefit that as puberty came she didn't really fill out or take on a more feminine form; otherwise, she would have feared for her life.

It was so conditioned into her that she never thought to dress like a girl. She knew she was a girl, never had any doubts herself, but didn't know how to be one. She'd never played with dolls or worn dresses or even bright colours. Her gestures, her speech, even her voice-thanks to counselling-were distinctly masculine. There had been a few girls at school who'd taken interest in 'him' before she dropped out and ran away from home. When she finally confided in them and told them the truth, they all called her sick and walked away. Then, it would get back to Giovanni that all the kids at school were laughing at her for being a freak, and he wouldn't look at her either. She was alone through her whole life.

And there was Lance, with open arms and willing to console her. After weeks of making her feel loved and worthy, he had asked to take her. "Him", she thought. Taking 'him'. Lance had offered to make love to a boy, and desperately Silver clinged to every last moment the champion believed he was one. It was a moment where she felt cared for, and knew that on the verge was pain. Lance liked teenage boys; he'd made similar gestured toward Gold, and he wore a cape. No straight man would wear a cape.

The kiss was intense and she couldn't remember the last time it had broken. Her shirt was pulled up from where he had traced his fingers all over her soft skin. And now, his hand was approaching the big reveal and her breath became scarce. Her eyes shut tightly, painfully so, and she braced herself for being dropped by yet another person in her life who could have cared. It was simply how it went for her.

His fingers slipped down finally, strong tips lifted off in the expectation of a penis to fondle, only to press down against her labia. The kiss halted and he made an inquisitive sound, looking curiously at her. He released her lower lip from between his and pulled away. "Silver, are you..." He could see how nervous she was, how red her face got. Likely on the verge of tears. She was expecting him to leave, he supposed.

Instead, he leaned forward again and pressed his lips to hers. This time, it wasn't hungry and intense. He didn't push his tongue in or try to do anything other than simply hold her. Silver trembled against him in shock.

"I don't care," he said softly, cradling her face with the other hand. "Whatever the reason, whatever you'd rather I refer to you as, I'm okay with it. It's you I want, Silver, not what's between your legs." He chuckled a little and tried to lighten things up with a smile. "At least, not primarily. I certainly would like that, too."

Silver found herself laughing at the remark, confused and relieved and on the verge of crying anyway because she'd found acceptance. She noted his lips were still close to hers and his hands hadn't strayed anywhere. "Uh, she," she said, just to let him know. "I'm a girl."

He shook his head slowly, smiling down at her. "No, you're Silver." His hand slipped beneath her arm and he helped her up so that, instead of lying pinned beneath him on the couch, she sat upright on it with him leaning against her. With her in position, he started to ease his finger into her slowly, his lips finding her cheek. He could feel her tremble and knew that none of it was from his touch. At least not in a direct way. His act had clearly broken through to her and shown her that there was someone who cared, and he made damn sure that he did as much as possible to convey that.

The feeling of the champion's large finger slipping into her made Silver's legs tightened a little against his hand, keep it there. She had done it herself before, but hadn't the slightest idea where to start or how to do it properly. And, of course, a teenage girl wouldn't have fingers as big as a full-grown man's. It filled her more, pressed harder against her as his palm rested on her mons. The finger rocked in and out, each motion being pronounced in his wrist and making it rub against her clit.

She took back what she said about his cape. He certainly knew how to treat a girl; better than a girl herself. She reached forward, clutching his shirt with one hand and feeling his chest beneath it. She wanted him close, wanted him wrapped around her so she could feel his loving gentleness along every inch of her skin. To be enveloped in affection like she always dreamed. A mouth on her neck and a finger in her pussy were more than she had ever had, but already she thirsted for more.

To help him out, Silver thumbed her fingers in the waistbands of her pants and boxers, raising her rear so they could slide down easily. Lance purred appreciatively into her neck at the far-increased mobility she granted him, and set out to using it to great effect. Pressing into her harder, his body warmed hers as fingers lost themselves in her soft red hair. "Thanks," he said hotly against her ear and nipped at the lobe a little bit.

She didn't want to call it a new part of her life. It was a cheesy sentiment she'd had before and it proved wrong, so instead of deciding it would mark something new or lamenting how shitty the past sixteen years of her life had been, she simply held the champion close and let him show her that someone cared. For once, she'd not base her reactions on everything else, but simply on the immediate, wonderful sensations.

There were two fingers in her now, and she found herself struggling to hold on. His experience countered her inexperience with ease, and she knew that if she didn't try to keep herself together it would be over as swiftly as it started. Using her thumb on her clit while she fingered herself had, for her, been a neat thing. By contrast, everything in Lance's hand worked her folds over. His fingers, his palm, even the various joints and bends all seemed to go off on their own merry ways, overloading her.

Her breathing became rapid and fluttering, her entire body wriggling in her seat as she dragged a hand up his chest, tracing along every line through his shirt until she came up to his jaw. "I want to kiss you," she said. "While I..." Everything she had done, up to stealing a Pokemon, and this was what tripped her up?

With an understanding nod, Lance kissed her again, and felt her body immediately tense up beneath him. He smiled as she moaned into his mouth, burying his fingers one last time into her as she came. His hand felt wetter, but he held it there, leaving his fingers still inside her as they kissed softly.

"You're right," she said breathlessly, pulling away, eyes shut softly. "I'm Silver."


End file.
